<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukuyomi by theflyingpan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628447">Tsukuyomi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpan/pseuds/theflyingpan'>theflyingpan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona TimeLoop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, God I can't believe im doing this, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 3 References, Persona 4 References, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona AU, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Sort Of, mentions of abuse, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpan/pseuds/theflyingpan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mishima needed to change his heart. He was too caught up in the power of the Phantom Thieves, and sending hate and threats to people who might actually need help was concerning enough for Akira Ren and the rest of the Thieves to go to Mementos and try to change the Admin's heart. With a single, tense conversation, Akira Ren left the shadow to it's own devices.</p><p>Mishima woke up the next morning feeling sick. He wasn't changed, but he knew he had to. So, he did the only thing he could think of.</p><p>He walked through the TV and faced his own shadow.<br/>//<br/>An AU where Mishima is 1) The son of Tohru Adachi, 2) Gets adopted by Yu Narukami and his family, and 3) Gains a persona.<br/>This is going to be wild.<br/>Takes elements heavily from P4 and P5 while making loose references to P3 and P3P(Persona 3 Portable).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona TimeLoop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Urban Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome to "theflyingpan fucking loves Mishima and hasn't played a single persona game". Minor(?) references to Persona 3 (and Persona 3 Portable), references and spoilers for Persona 4, and major spoilers for Persona 5. Basically most of Persona 5 will be spoiled but only some parts of Persona 4 will be.<br/>YES I AM CALLING HIM AKIRA REN NO YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND.<br/>(Yuuki=Mishima, in case some of you are not as obsessed with him as me and forget his first name.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you sure this is a good idea Yu?” The grey haired teen smiled at his slightly concerned friends, a group photo in one hand and a child in the other arm. He just finished saying his heartfelt goodbyes to a teddy bear, a long tight hug to his cousin, received a pat on his back from his uncle, and finished posing for a group photo with all of his new, lifelong friends. Sparing a glance at the child asleep in his arms, he simply smiled and nodded.</p><p>“He’s not his father, and he’ll never be,” The teen decided as his train rolled into the station. With one more tearful goodbye and a heartfelt promise to return, he stepped onto the train with his suitcase, photo, and a child.</p><p>Yu Narukami-Shiomi sat down in his train back to Toyko, and quietly peered into the grey eyes of Tohru Adachi’s one and only son.</p><p>“Hello there, Yuuki,” he said with a smile.</p><hr/><p>Yuuki Mishima-Narukami lied in his bedroom in Tokyo, a small apartment complex he shared with his brother Yu and Yu’s mother Kotone. He stared at the ceiling as he heard the muffled sounds of Yu shuffling in his bedroom next to Yuuki’s, his voice softly floating through the walls as he chatted quietly with his friend. The house was filled with little noises, ones that made the place feel like home. Yu's soft low voice, the TV from the living room, Kotone heating up some water and snacks. Sometimes, when Yuuki was lost in his mind, those sounds slowly pulled him back and reminded him of where he was.</p><p>He was in a bedroom, one of his own. He was surrounded by posters and pillows, not garbage and trash. He had two people in this place who loved him. He wasn't alone.</p><p>He still felt quite empty, Yuuki realized with a blink when the sounds did nothing to lull him to sleep. Unlike before, when Volleyball and Kamoshida made him feel like he was carrying a devastating weight on his chest; Yuuki felt as if something was hollowed out and broken. As if the weight Kamoshida forced on him was ripped away and scraped around to ensure he was clean.</p><p>It was an uncomfortably familiar feeling of emptiness. It made his head spin and his nose smell cabbages.</p><p>After Kamoshida confessed to his crimes, Yuuki’s home life was uprooted; the quiet games of pretending he was alright was ripped away and replaced with tense interactions with his family. While Kotone and Yu were <em>smart</em>, smart beyond belief, Yuuki was also capable of making them believe for a majority of his school life that he actually <em>enjoyed</em> being on the Shujin Academy’s volleyball team. It was easy to fake, since Yuuki <em>did </em>enjoy Volleyball to begin with. And it was easy to explain away bruises and bleeding to practice, since Yu and Kotone had very little knowledge about the sport at the beginning. But after the day Yuuki came home with a broken arm, Yu dug around and found out that broken noses and bruises the shapes of fingers are not common sport injuries. And although Yu worked as a private investigator, it was easy to believe that his little brother was never in any danger, and certainly didn’t receive those injuries from school. Blind devotion and love could do that to people.</p><p>(Yuuki felt like he deserved <em>some</em> credit though, it wasn’t easy to brush off the injuries that the two could see, let alone couldn’t. The two were adults and solved many a mystery before after all. It was also not easy to stomach what he had to endure without begging them to help make it stop.)</p><p>Shiho did help divert some attention, but once she jumped Yuuki was placed under unofficial suicide watch. He was escorted to the train station by Yu and on the way home Kotone was there to pick him up. The two made sure he didn't stay too long alone, Yuuki swore Kotone timed his baths and showers. He no longer was able to sneak meals in his room by himself, the two always made sure to invite him to dinner or breakfast either at the table or in front of the TV. Kotone started to kiss him goodnight like she did when he was small, and Yu made sure to tell him he loved him every time they separated in the morning. Lunches evolved again to homemade bentos that made Yuuki realize Kotone was good at everything except meal prep (Yu made a majority of Bentos after the first week of…”meals". She could still cook a mean curry though), and the two ensured he had his lunch every time he walked out the front door. While he could appreciate the effort, Yuuki felt horrible for making them feel so sad and lost—”Kotone especially. Yuuki’s heart was already broken when he saw Shiho on the stretcher, clinging to life, but it was shattered when he heard Kotone’s quiet sobs as she heard the news. As he was interviewed by investigators.</p><p> </p><p>As he admitted to what was done to him under the guise of “Volleyball practice”.</p><p>They felt like they failed him. Yu begged both his mother and his uncle to allow him to take the young boy home, feeling a sense of responsibility to the child who could hardly walk on his own two feet despite his age. Kotone took time from work and stayed at home to ensure that the child Yuuki was, the abandoned and abused child, felt loved and safe in this new place. The loving home they so desperately wanted to give him was already destroyed by the time he played his first volleyball game; the two of them cheering as he hid bruises and played with broken fingers. They were so proud of him, Kamoshida himself even complimented Yuuki in front of Kotone and the three went out as a treat. But that was just a way for Kamoshida to keep Yuuki invested, to ensure his little messenger wouldn't run away. To finally lock the chains around his neck and ensure that he would always have his personal punching bag.</p><p>Yuuki couldn't ignore that they have never been to that restaurant since. Or that Kotone never asked to wash his uniforms again, or Yu stopped wondering how practice was. Yuuki was the one who admitted that he stopped playing, and despite being hardened detectives, fighters, investigators, and adults—the two failed to hide their relief.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki groaned quietly, sitting up and reaching for his laptop blindly. At the very least, if he couldn’t sleep, then he could get some work done. Something productive, yet mindless enough for him to forget his past and become numb. To adopt the role as the Admin, a sympathetic figure people who stumbled upon the Phantom Thieves Aficianodo Website could voice their traumas and complaints to.</p><p>There was <em>always</em> something to do on the Phan-site. Pulling up the page and scrolling around, Yuuki found forums to chat in, comments to approve, links to verify, requests to filter, and the occasional spam to delete.</p><p> </p><p>The few hate messages did make him hesitate.</p><p> </p><p>A small part of him got angry, how <em>dare</em> these people try to deny that the Phantom Thieves were not real? How dare they claim that the Thieves were false when they saved his life?? How could they say that their sense of Justice was wrong when they helped bring so many to jail? Where would Yuuki be without them changing Kamoshida’s heart? If they didn’t…</p><p>Well, it got him mad. That was the point. But sending hate messages and using the Thieves as a way to become better.</p><p>Something about that made Yuuki hesitate. He still sent them in the past, but he always felt off about it. Something in him reveled in the thought of making those who hated and disapproved suffer and lie in torment. But something else, much quieter and softer, made him want to puke and questioned why he even typed a single reply.</p><p>Something was wrong. Someone was wrong. Two thoughts, two voices, two different people were fighting in his head. One was full of spite and anger while the other was full of doubts and fear. With this thought, and seeing the latest message from a hater who begged him for forgiveness, Yuuki Mishima Narukami realized he had to stop. He needed to change.</p><p>He had to face his demons. He had to change his heart...</p><p> </p><p>Somehow.</p><hr/><p>Akira Ren rolled his eyes, spinning his pencil on his fingers as Kawakami droned on and on about…something he couldn’t care about. Morgana sat in his desk playfully batting with the buttons on Akira Ren’s blazer, just as bored yet more entertained than the teen. Glancing around, Ann looked like she was messaging Shiho under her desk, a playful smile on her face as she did. There were the two girls he usually got food-related information from, one reading a magazine and the other writing intense notes. Notes most likely not related to the lecture, of course.</p><p>By pure accident, Akira Ren looked at Mishima.</p><p>The boy had a bit of a power trip about three days ago, something about using his proximity to the Phantom Thieves to increase his own social standing. From an outside perspective (aka not as the leader of said Thieves), Akira Ren could see where the boy was coming from. Abused his entire school life by the monster that was Kamoshida, as well as his bullying he endured in middle school(at least, he did according to Ryuji), it was no wonder he was desperate for a place in the world. Even if it meant turning his once heroes into stepping stones.</p><p>But Akira Ren was the goddamned <em>leader</em> of the fucking Phantom Thieves. He made sure to talk to Mishima’s shadow, and he could sense hesitation in his tone. Hopefully, he could convince Mishima to change his heart.</p><p><em>Without</em> him interfering. Akira Ren had more important things to do than help Mishima get over his power complex.</p><p>Like figuring out how to get back inside Madarame's shack with Yusuke. Or what to do when Ryuji came over the next Sunday as usual. Hell, he still needed to help Futaba get over her anxiety and help Sojiro with the cafe.</p><p>There was no time to worry about the Admin of the Phansite. Things would work itself out.</p><p> </p><p>Akira Ren frowned as Mishima looked at his phone, his face unseen but the way he started to scratch at his wrists was clear. A sign of anxiety, or maybe stress. Hell, it could be a sign of restrained anger for all Akira Ren knew. The teen frowned and forced himself to look away from the Admin, staring back at the front as Kawakami started to flip through a text book.</p><p> </p><p>Things would be fine...right?</p><hr/><p>Yuuki gulped, staring at the TV in the living room. Yu was out with Yosuke and Kotone was with Monato. This was the only time he could do this. Yuuki looked over his supplies, lying out on the coffee table waiting for the final approval.</p><p>A pair of kitchen knives, a wooden replica of a short sword, a pair of fake glasses, and a few snacks. He was as ready as he could be. This was all he could think of bringing without causing too much suspicion or burden for himself. There was a note on the fridge in case one of the adults came back too soon, a white lie about seeing Shiho in the hospital that neither would bat an eye to. His laptop was tucked away in his room and his phone was in his pocket, dead. There was no way they could find out where he was going.</p><p>Yuuki found out he could go through the TV at an early age. When he was still with his birth father, he would accidentally slip through and end up in a bright yellow world full of TVs and colored bears who would play. Yuuki himself didn't remember, but according to Teddie he would end up there all the time. The bear would entertain the child as much as he could before gently sending him back, where Yuuki's father would be home to make sure the brat kid was fed. It wasn't until he went to school properly and spent some time with Yu's friends that he learned he <em>shouldn't</em> be able to go into the TV, and that the ability could cause the Detectives concerns over his upbringing.</p><p>Kotone never thought twice when Yuuki would tell her stories of the Midnight Channel without ever using the name, but now Yuuki realized that any time he said something Yu would give him a look. A critical look that spoke of his skill as an investigator with a tinge of sadness to the edges.</p><p>Yuuki stopped talking about the Channel when he was 7. He turned the small TV in his room to face the wall, and tried to start other activities that wouldn't make Yu become distant and cold.</p><p>That was around the time he got into sports, met Shiho, and got his first Volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki shoved everything he could into a backpack, ensured his uniform was fitted properly, and carefully turned the TV on. He flipped through channels, past the news shows, past the cooking, past the interviews. He settled on channel 1200, where the static and dead tone calmed his nerves and reminded him of the long lost joy he would feel when the TV in his old house flickered to life. Where he saw people dancing on the screen with strange music accompanying them and a bear all too friendly to play.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Yuuki Mishima-Narukami slowly stepped into the TV, and into the Midnight Channel.</p><p>He was going to change his heart the only way he knew how.</p><p>He had to. No one else would.</p><p> </p><p>…Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have this ongoing AU in my head where Akira Ren and Akechi are stuck in this time reset loop while retaining their memories and they keep trying to break it. Every so often when I have an AU idea, I stick it in this timeline mess and it works? Cause everything is game when time resets over and over?</p><p>This fic is one of those time resets where things go in a strange direction that neither Akira Ren or Akechi expected. AKA there are a few consequences from resetting the timeline over and over, this being one of those.</p><p>((Also I still am not over the fact that we never call Mishima by his first name?? Hello? Like sure he's not a Phantom Thief but like? He runs the Phansite??))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to the Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to enter the Midnight Channel! Yuuki has to face his shadow while we catch a glimpse of Akira Ren just to see where the P5 plot is at the moment (I wanna give you guys a bit of a timeframe).</p><p>Chapter trigger warnings include mentions of abuse(physical and child) and some blood and injuries (Yuuki is fighting a shadow after all). This applies to the third section of the fic mostly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully there was fog as he entered the shadow world. Yuuki sighed a bit in relief, forcing himself to stand up straight and adjust the fake glasses on his face. He walked into the TV wearing his normal day clothes, but for some reason he was wearing his Shujin uniform. Yuuki frowned a bit, holding up a sleeve as he examined a grey jacket he could barely recognize draped over the white sweater he normally wore. It took him a minute to recognize it as the coat part of the Yasogami High School uniform. He patted the bag on his back, ensuring that this too did not change when he entered, before gripping the sword with both hands—the sudden weight of steel making his wrist cramp. Walking forward into the fog, some buildings slowly came to view.</p><p>Yuuki paused in front of a train station, blinking as he realized he was back in Inaba. The train station was the same as usual, including the broken vending machine full of salty snacks. Relaxing even further, Yuuki walked down the street, passing closed up store fronts and run down diners along the way. He had no real idea where he needed to go, where his shadow was hiding, but he had a few thoughts.</p><p>“Hello??” Yuuki called out, the sound echoing in the empty walls of the large shopping mall. Humming in thought, Yuuki continued to wander around and look for any signs of shadows. He was never in Junes before he lived with Yu, most of his memories of the place was second hand accounts from Yosuke and Chie, so it would track that his shadow wouldn’t be wandering around the shopping center. He paused in the electronics section to check, the display TVs either broken or missing.</p><p> </p><p>Time to move on.</p><p>It was a bit of a stretch, but Yuuki still took the time to stand in front of the Dojima residence, the small garden faring well despite being just a copy. Yuuki usually spends time in Inaba at the household, Nanako playing with him or Ryotaro babysitting while Yu and his friends spent time outside.</p><p>“I’m coming in…” Yuuki called out quietly, opening the front door and stepping into the house. He couldn’t find a good reason to have any negative thoughts attached to this place, but he wanted to visit the house before he had to go to his…</p><p>Well the house was just as neat and tidy as he remembered. Yu would often tease Ryotaro about the state of the household, cluttered but not dirty, and Yuuki gently picked up some coats lying around.</p><p>Ryotaro was the one person that Yuuki would consider his father figure, the old detective would often visit Yuuki for his elementary events like he would with his own daughter. Kotone would often joke and tell Yuuki to call Ryotaro 'Dad', but Yuuki felt bad enough for stealing Yu’s mother away.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to do that to Nanako.</p><p> </p><p>Draping the coats over the couch, Yuuki left the household a bit cleaner than he arrived. Just by taking a few steps, he knew the place he had to go.</p><p>He hated it.</p><p>Yuuki continued to walk down the street, the roads getting foggier and colder. Hearing some broken laughter, chills ran down his spine knowing he was going the right way.</p><p>Only a few minutes later Yuuki Mishima-Narukami stood in front of his childhood home. The old home was just as he left it, looking run down and dark. He knew this wasn’t due to his cognition, this was actually how his house looked. Yuuki grit his teeth, covering his nose with one arm as he walked to the house. The broken laughter only got louder as he entered the house, stepping over boxes and crates of rotting cabbages and broken glass.</p><p>Walking into the living room, Yuuki nearly fell back in surprise.</p><p>Standing in front of the only TV in the house, Yuuki’s shadow was standing over a figure with a twisted smile, a gun hanging loosely in his fingers. Yuuki frowned, holding his sword up in defense as the figure looked up at him.</p><p>“Oh, look! Yuuki, thanks for coming!” His shadow laughed, grinning and raising a foot. “Wanna join?” The foot came down violently, hitting someone on the way down with a deafening crack.</p><p>“Stop! Who are you eve-“</p><p>“You know who,” The Shadow spat before Yuuki could even walk around the table to see who was on the floor. Yuuki frowned, tightening his grip before he continued to move around to get a full view of his Shadow. He was just like Yuuki, of course, but instead of the Shujin uniform the shadow wore a dark navy suit with a red tie. The tie was loose around his neck, and he started to swing the gun around from his pointer finger. While his hair was nearly the same, it was ruffled and wavy…</p><p>It was styled like the guy he was stepping on.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki never really met his brith father before, not even after he grew up. Ryotaro refused to allow the two to interact, and Kotone would gently avoid the question every time Yuuki asked. Yu was the only one who would give him a straight answer, answering any question Yuuki had until the older one had enough and distracted him with something else.</p><p>But the internet exists, and Yuuki found enough information as he needed.</p><p>Tohru Adachi was a broken man who grew up expecting the world and got nothing but pain. He manipulated and lashed out in order to feel anything. He murdered and killed just to have fun and he ruined many lives as a result.</p><p>He also ended up with an infant he helped give birth to. An infant he never wanted, and an infant he continued to forget about. An infant he remembered only to enough to feed, or to abuse.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki frowned before facing his shadow, the figure grinning.</p><p>“What? You know you wanted to do this. Come on, it’s only fair!” The shadow laughed, growing a bit in size as Yuuki glared at him. “After this, we can go see Kamosh-“<br/><br/>“Stop! I’m not like him!” Yuuki grit out, his hands shaking as the sword suddenly grew heavy. The shadow continued to grow in size as he laughed more.</p><p>“You are me!” The shadow declared, his form cracking and bleeding. “You and I are the child of the one and only Inaba serial killer! We inherited his meek will as much as we did his strong desire for power! We are owed this moment!” The shadow kicked the figure again, this time sending it rolling to face Yuuki.</p><p>He refused to spare a look at Tohru Adachi as the shadow morphed.</p><p>“<b>We</b> are not like him!” Yuuki yelled, dropping his bag as the shadow transformed into it’s final form. The figure distorted, a large mirror in place of a head or face with a crown-like embellishment on the top. Tilting down, the shadow reflected Yuuki’s shaking frame in the mirror as it’s cape fluttered behind it.</p><p>“Let’s see how strong your resolve is!” The shadow laughed, using one clawed hand to grab the image of Tohru Adachi as the other slowly spawned in another shadow with a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki could never forget the last time he saw his coach’s sadistic face. He had hoped it was the last, but unfortunately he would always see his face in his nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Pivoting his right leg, he crouched into a loose fighting pose. The shadow laughed in response, and the battle began.</p><hr/><p>Akira Ren frowned at his phone as he walked downstairs, Morgana yawning in his bag as the two walked past Sojiro in the cafe.</p><p>“What’s the plan for today?” The cat asked once outside, hopping out to rest on Akira Ren’s shoulder. The teen shrugged with one shoulder before shoving his phone in his pocket, setting off to the train station.</p><p>“I wanted to get the gang together to do some mementos requests before we infiltrate Okumura’s palace…” Morgana hummed in response, or at least mewed in response. He gave a cute ‘nya!’ as they passed by the two children playing outside their apartments before hiding from the girl and her dog.</p><p>“Well, training is always a good idea!” Akira Ren had to strain himself to hear Morgana over the sounds of the train station. “After all, we have a new member of the group! Best to fight alongside her to help the group smooth out any bumps before a big target!”</p><p>“Yeah well here’s the problem,” Akira Ren sighed, lucky enough to snag a seat on the train as Morgana popped out of his bag with a grin. “I don’t have any Memento’s requests yet. Mishima hasn’t sent me a message in a few days about any, and the few he mentioned we don’t have enough information on yet,” Morgana frowned, as if reading the Wild Card’s mind.</p><p>“You don’t think that he…”</p><p>“...He’s probably in the middle of a change of heart,” Akira Ren decided, shrugging as the train rolled into the Shibuya station. “I mean, I think so, I already talked to his shadow and all. It takes time, hell Futaba slept for like a <em>month</em>,” The cat settled back into his bag as the two hopped off the train, Akira Ren thinking as he walked to the exit.</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt to check,” Morgana gently suggested, popping out to face him when the teen stopped to look over his shoulder. “I mean, we can always attack a few shadows on the way to find Mishima again! Still a win win!” The teen nodded, moving to text the rest of the Thieves in the shade. “After all, I never heard of someone changing their own heart before, if he did change that would be <em>very</em> impressive!”</p><p>“Eh,” Akira Ren rolled his eyes, Morgana’s enthusiasm lost on him. “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal; it’s not like his shadow was particularly strong or anything,”</p><hr/><p>Yuuki coughed, spitting out some blood that came up in his stomach and lungs as he slowly stood from his prone position. His shadow, now named <em>Douchebag</em> in Yuuki’s head, laughed as he towered over him.</p><p>He never imagined that his own shadow was particularly strong or anything.</p><p>Adachi and Kamoshida lay crumped next to Yuuki after he cut the strings that Douchebag was using to control the two. Despite the fact that he took down two of Douchebag’s main forms of attack, the shadow still refused to back down.</p><p>Chie never said it was <em>this </em>hard to tame a shadow.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Weak little Yuuki?” Douchebag laughed, Yuuki groaning as the two shadows started to rise and move again. “Admit it, you are either the <em>weakest</em> person in the world, or you’re <em>just</em> like these two,” Yuuki gripped one of the kitchen knifes he had left, the utensil turning into a large Kunai after he entered the Midnight Channel. His two-handed sword was laying in pieces across the room, his glasses were broken under his shoes, the other Kunai buried in Yuuki’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He’d have to get Takemi to check it out later. If he could make it all the way there with all the blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> like them!” Yuuki grit out, dodging the gun Adachi swung at him before kicking him away. “I am <em>not</em> empty!” Kamoshida got a kick to the back after he tried to grab Yuuki by his waist. “I am <em>not</em> a bully!”</p><p>“Then you’re weak!!” Douchebag decided, surprising Yuuki by grabbing him with his own hands instead of hiding behind the other two shadows. “You are a weak person who can’t save anyone! Not Shiho, not Iida, not you!!”</p><p>Then Yuuki smiled.</p><p>“I’m not Adachi; while I feel empty inside I don’t use other’s suffering to fill an endless hole inside myself,” He grit, gripping his Kunai and stabbing it onto the Shadow’s hand. He landed hard on his back when he was dropped, but he still stood up.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> Kamoshida! I know I am not owed anything, despite what I did for others!” Yuuki yelled, removing the second Kunai violently and throwing it at Douchebag. The mirror shattered as Yuuki continued to yell.</p><p>“I <em>might</em> feel like I am owed something, I <em>might</em> feel like I enjoy others suffering! But I <em>never</em> act on it! I ignore that part of me and try to make myself better!!” Yuuki glared at the broken shadow, his bleeding figure reflected in the broken mirror.</p><p>“I’ll continue to fight those urges and I will <em>never</em> become them!! I saved Shiho from motherhood, I saved Iida from pain, I <em>will</em> save myself!!”</p><p> </p><p>Then the Shadow started to laugh, laugh and laugh and laugh.</p><p>“Sounds fun!” The shadow shrank, quickly turning back to the size it was when Yuuki first entered and raising a black flaming hand, it’s face bursting in a similar black flame. “I will be waiting for when you inevitably fail then,”</p><p>Yuuki frowned, glaring at the extended hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kanji mentioned once to Yuuki that most battles don’t end with one fight. No matter how hard you fight the first time, no matter how strong you are, some fights are not over until you die. Kanji meant fighting against your own feelings and self doubt.</p><p>Yuuki doubts that Kanji meant fighting your own shadow at the time.</p><p>“So, are you my Persona now..?” Yuuki narrowed his eyes at the shadow, not extending his own hand just yet as the shadow laughed.</p><p>“I am...what you <em>may</em> call a Persona. You will have…very <em>little</em> control of me,” The shadow shrugged, Yuuki sensing some truth from it. “I will listen…sometimes. But you are <em>still</em> fighting some demons Yuuki, so you will <em>always</em> be fighting me,”</p><p> </p><p>That was the best he would get.</p><p>Yuuki Mishima-Narukami shook his shadow’s hand, both of their blood running down to mix on the ground. Black flames burst from the shadow as it transformed into it’s final form: a human figure with a gold and black mask, black coat-tails flying around him with touches of red on its vest.</p><p>“I am thou,” Yuuki started, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“And thou art I,” The Shadow finished, it’s mask shining.</p><p>“It’s…nice to meet you Tsukuyomi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Yuuki has gained his persona! I took after P4 and based Yuuki's Persona on a figure in Japanese folklore instead of P5 basing personas on "criminals/thieves". Mostly because this Yuuki is mostly from the P4 universe than the P5. His persona's appearance is based on his form in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE during the fight, but he takes on the P5 appearance once Yuuki..."tames" him. Also cause I'm not original, his Persona is the title of this fic!</p><p>I skipped on most of the fight between Yuuki and his shadow, mostly because fight scenes are hard for me to describe. I know how it happens in my head but writing it is tricky. But let me know if you want to see it and I'll make it happen! Basically Tsukuyomi used Cognitive Adachi and Cognitive Kamoshida to attack Yuuki, so he had to take those two down before he could even get close to his shadow.</p><p> </p><p>After this we will finally have some "Phantom Thief" Yuuki content! Sort of! You'll see! (edit: maybe one more chapter lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Extra!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A really short extra before we continue with our regularly scheduled fic! This will hopefully add some context to the story!</p><p>(This takes place before the cannon events of P5, more on that in the end notes)(Also spoilers for the True Ending of P4 as well as other ending elements of P4)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu Narukami-Shinomi was 17 years old, and leaving Inaba after spending a fun and wild year there. He already said goodbye to his friends and had a couple letters in his pocket just waiting to be read. His maternal uncle, a gruff yet kind older man who was more like an older brother to Yu, was filling up his car with gas—hiding his feelings about sending his teenage nephew away by chewing on some candy. His cousin, the sweetest girl he ever met, was standing inside the gas station store with him as they picked up some snacks for the trip—as well as some snacks for her home when she returned.</p><p> </p><p>And Yuuki Mishima-Narukami was standing at Yu’s feet, the four year old child gripping his pants legs as he looked around him with both terror and curiosity.</p><p>Yuuki was never allowed outside, as far as the Investigation Team could deduce, and so Yu could understand why the child was so dead set to clinging to the boy who saved him in a new and scary environment. Yu was an adult that Yuuki could trust, and while Nanako was closer to his age Yuuki most likely wanted to cling to the person he knew could hold him high from danger and protect him. It was sweet, and made Yu's heart swell.</p><p> </p><p>But he <em>was</em> making it hard to walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuki?” Yu said gently, kneeling down to face the five year old as Nanako plucked candy from the shelves. “Today is a <em>special</em> day, you know that right?” Getting a slight nod, Yu smiled and continued. “Today we get to see my mom Kotone <em>and</em> we get to go on a train!”</p><p>“…t-train…” The boy echoed, Nanako getting closer to hear the nearly mute boy speak. Yuuki didn't talk much, being abused and trained to make little to no sounds, but every so often the boy would echo back words to the people around him. It took some time to decipher what he meant at first (although Kanji and Naoto still struggled), but it soon became another endearing trait the boy had.</p><p>“That’s right! But the train ride will be a bit long, so I need to pick some things out so we can have fun,” Yu looked over and caught Nanako’s eyes. “Did you want to pick some things out too? Nanako-Chan can help,”<br/><br/>“…he..help..” Yuuki nodded slightly, allowing Nanako to take his hand as Yu stood.</p><p>“Okay! Yuuki, Nanako, I will be over here okay? Don’t go outside, Ryotaro will come inside and get us,” Yu walked off slowly, making sure Yuuki wasn’t panicking before turning the corner and gathering some supplies.</p><p>If he was going to bring a four year old home with little to no warning, he’d need to pick some things up. Kotone was smart, easy going, and a great mom; but she also was in a apartment that hadn't seen a child in around 15 years. And as much as Kotone adored her son, Yu seriously doubted that she kept <em>all </em>of his old clothing and toys from when he was four.</p><p> </p><p>Yu wasn't sure if he even <em>wanted</em> her to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Nanako’s voice carried in the small and nearly empty store, and Yu was sure that meant that she was chatting with Yuuki the entire time. When his uncle entered to gather everyone up and load them into the car for the last time, Yu walked over to his uncle with a couple of supplies in his arms and a doll to surprise the four year old.</p><p>But he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Where’s the kid?” Ryotaro asked, his words causing Yu to turn cold as he realized the boy wasn't simply hiding behind his uncle. Nanako seemed just as confused, turning around to find the space behind her empty.</p><p>“Yuuki-chan was just here!” Her father patted her head to calm her down before she could start to panic, Yu already looking around frantically.</p><p>“It’s okay, <em>both</em> of you,” The detective smiled, stretching before he started to walk down an aisle. “He’s here, probably distracted by a toy or something,” Nanako nodded, following her father as the two searched for the lost boy. Yu put his items down at the cashier, promising to be right back for them before he stalked off, looking for the four year old that suddenly vanished. The door didn’t open before Ryotaro walked in, and the man would’ve surely saw if Yuuki tried to escape; but, then again, why <em>would</em> Yuuki try to leave?</p><p> </p><p>Yu paused in his tracks, turning his heel and walking towards the back of the store, where the bathrooms and the cold drinks were held. Yuuki was a four year old with a troubled past who never left his house—even a small gas station would seem huge for the kid.</p><p>So, Yu went to a place that was filled with boxes to find the boy, calling his name in an attempt to hear a response.</p><p>Only to instead hear a slightly familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, isn’t this better? You shouldn’t stay on the floor little one, it’s not very comfortable,” The voice was both soft and gruff, something Yu could never tie down, and a few more steps revealed the owner. The Moel Gas Station Attendant looked up from their position on the ground with a smile that didn’t reach their eyes, their hands holding a smaller pair whose face and body was hidden in a bright blue blanket.</p><p>“Ah look, someone’s here for you,” The Attendant stated plainly as Yuuki turned to look at Yu, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Yu..!” Yu, despite his wariness and worry, smiled as Yuuki pulled away from the Attendant and shuffled towards the teen, his face holding a bright smile as Yu picked the kid up and cradled him in his arms.</p><p>“There you are Yuuki, we were worried,” Yu looked over, watching as the Attendant stood from the floor and dusted off their hands with a blank face. “Thank you for finding him,” The smile returned.</p><p>“It was not a problem, he was a…cute little one,” They nodded, looking at Yuuki with a softer smile. Yu realized that they never once looked <em>him</em> in the eyes, only ever looking at Yuuki. “You must be careful to stay close to this one, yes?” Yuuki nodded, smiling under his new blanket. “This blanket is for you, a parting gift,” Yuuki looked up at Yu, his small smile making the teen return one.</p><p>“That was very nice, let’s say thank you okay?” Yuuki nodded, looking back at the Attendant who simply smiled at the boy.</p><p>“tha…thank you…” Yu smiled, admiring the water patterns on the blanket before looking over at the Attendant.</p><p>“You are very welcome little one,” They smiled, holding out their hands again that Yuuki took with no fear. “I hope you have a good time with your new home,” They shook Yuuki’s hands, letting go and waving as Yu walked off to join Ryotaro in the front of the store. Yu paid for his items before he realized he never mentioned that he was leaving to the Attendant. He shrugged it off, before a nagging feeling caused him to call the Investigation Team one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Even after finding out who the true conductor was, after exposing them for their lies and revealing their true form, after returning the Midnight Channel to it’s original state, Yu Narukami-Shinomi completely forgot about the last person to ever shake Izanami’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>And what that meant for Yuuki Mishima-Narukami.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This takes place *specifically* during the True Ending of P4, though I did change some of the things around for the sake of this fic. (Spoilers inbound!)Yu was gearing up to leave before he decided to call the team again and investigate the letter Adachi left behind in this cannon, mostly because he felt like something was left unresolved. He left Yuuki with Nanako and Ryotaro as he fought the final boss in that ending before returning and arriving at the station where we see him at the beginning of this fic.</p><p>Anyway, just a quick extra to reveal how Yuuki is able to go into the TV world and how he gained the ability to use personas! Mostly because I wrote this and have no idea where to put it in the main story haha...hah...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New App</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuuki leaves the Midnight Channel with a new Persona! ...and a few injures. While he gets sorted out, we will check back in with Akira Ren and the P5 plot before seeing Yu for the first time in a while!<br/>The chapters are slowly(ever so slowly...) getting longer due to me finally being able to write dialogue between more than two characters! I had fun with that :)</p><p>Trigger warning for injuries and medical stuff, as well as mentions of blood. Mostly cleanup, no stitches or operations. Only in the first part of this fic, and the second to last part(but that is mostly mentions of blood).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae Takemi sighed as she grabbed another disinfectant wipe, ripping it open as the shirtless teen on her examination bed scrubbed blood off of his shoulder with a wet towel. She gently batted his hand away and ran the wipe over the somewhat deep cut, frowning as the teen barely flinched.</p><p>“Honestly Yuuki, do I <em>want</em> to know where you got <em>these</em> injuries? Not to dig up any graves, but even when you came in from <em>practice </em>you were not <em>this</em> badly injured,” Yuuki did flinch as he was given the trademark Takemi glare…this time.</p><p>“Well..uh…” Yuuki actually thought of telling the truth for once, but that was mostly the blood loss talking. It would <em>not</em> be a good idea. “Would…would you believe me if I said that me and my friends were…playing around..?”</p><p>“…high schoolers,” Tae muttered, shaking her head and tossing the wipe in the trash, helping Yuuki clean the blood from his body as she assessed the wound. Yuuki smiled a bit to himself, glad that the lie passed. The bloody knife was hidden in his bag with the other knife covered in black goo and the rest of his tools from the Midnight Channel. He couldn't hide the sword, but it had no human blood on it and no-one gave it a second thought. Tae brought his attention back when she grabbed something from her drawers.</p><p>“Well, it’s not deep enough to need stitches, but keep an eye on it okay? It’s still pretty bad,” Yuuki nodded and watched as she tightly bandaged him up. He glanced over at the rest of his body, small cuts and bruises littering his pale body. He only got minimal injuries from his fight, and he was glad his ribs were only bruised and not broken like he thought.</p><p> </p><p>It still brought up some dark memories. He looked away quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Tae Takemi was a good person to go to when there were injuries no-one needed to know about. Yu and Chie introduced the punk doctor and shy teen way back when the Investigation Team was still active and going in and out of TVs. The Team needed some items for the few times they would fight shadows in the Midnight Channel (which was mostly for practice), and Yuuki often tagged along to avoid being home alone. He would even run errands for the Team when his middle school practice ended early and he had time to spare.</p><p>It wasn’t until Kamoshida was introduced to his life that Yuuki spent more time in the Takemi Clinic. When things got really rough, he would take the time to visit the one person who asked no questions about his injures and would help without much comments.</p><p>(Of course, after the fourth sprained arm, Tae <em>had</em> to ask. Thankfully, she accepted his story and promised not to talk about it. But, of course, when Kamoshida was arrested Yuuki found out that some doctor leaked many records of injuries related to the incident. One of the many things that helped <em>keep</em> Kamoshida in jail.)</p><p> </p><p>“There, just don’t move it too much and you should be okay in a few weeks,” Yuuki smiled as Tae cleaned up after herself, tossing bloody bandages and towels while he tested the mobility of his arm.</p><p>“Thank you Tae,” She nodded, handing him some painkillers.</p><p>“Did Yu need anything? Like antibiotics or shots?” It took Yuuki a minute to comprehend the question, before he hummed in thought.</p><p>“I think he mentioned something, like the shots or…something. I have to ask him about it,” Tae hummed back, grabbing a bag and filling it with some items.</p><p>“Well you can start with this for now, the rest he can grab later then,” Yuuki smiled, taking the bag and making a note of the items inside.</p><p> </p><p>If he’ll be fighting more shadows, he’ll need them. Yu hasn’t needed anything from the Clinic in almost a year now, but Tae didn’t need to know that. The Doctor lead Yuuki to the front of the Clinic, going over some basic care and treatment plans for his arm before shooing him out the door.</p><p>“<em>Stop</em> being a dumb High Schooler,” She warned, but Yuuki already made plans to visit his shadow again and test what the two could do together. No amount of Takemi glares would be able to stop him this time.</p><p> </p><p><em>This</em> time.</p><p> </p><p>A chime from his phone pulled him out of his thoughts, and Yuuki carefully juggled his backpack full of weapons and his medicine bag full of shots to unlock his phone.</p><p>There was a message from Kotone, a few notifications from the Phansite…and…</p><p> </p><p>A strange new app that appeared on his home-screen. Blood red and black, the eye stared at Yuuki and tore at his mind before he was able to put his phone away and walk to the train station.</p><p> </p><p>That…that app could wait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Joker frowned, putting away his gun before turning around to stalk away. The shadow the team was just fighting ran off and left a few coins that Mona helpfully picked up as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves marched off to the safe location of Mementos, gears in his head turning.</p><p>“That was <em>great</em> Panther!” Mona chirped, tossing the coins to their leader who grabbed them effortlessly as the team followed behind. “You did <em>amazing</em>, as always!” Panther shook her head and smiled, looking over to the newest person in the group.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nothing, especially when we had Noir here to back me up!” Noir laughed, shaking her head at the compliment. The group was getting along fairly well, especially Noir.</p><p>Considering…</p><p>“It was no problem wasn’t it?” Noir laughed, smiling as the group sat in the safe area; Skull taking two seats to lie down, Fox sitting across from him to sketch, Panther and Noir sitting close to chat, Mona with Oracle to plot their next steps…and—</p><p>“What’s on your mind Joker?” Queen leaned on Joker’s back, peering over at his phone together. “We’ve been here for a good while, but you still seem concerned,” Joker sighed, closing his app.</p><p>“Just…looking for a target is all,” He shrugged, pulling Mona and Oracle’s attention as he rolled his shoulders. “I thought we’d find him by now…”</p><p>“Are you still hung up on Mishima?” Mona asked as Oracle hid a snicker.</p><p>“Wait, that NPC guy?” She laughed, Joker wincing as she brought up the event.</p><p> </p><p>Okay sure, <em>maybe</em> it was a bad idea in hindsight to introduce Futaba and Mishima. Joker thought the two computer geeks could get along, but all that <em>really</em> happened was a Mishima roast fest. At the time it was funny…but...</p><p>“Wait, why are we talkin’ ‘bout Mishima?” Skull sat up, causing Fox to groan and put away his art supplies. “The dude runs the Phansite right? Did he have a new request?”<br/><br/>“No his <em>shadow</em>! Remember?!” Panther rolled her eyes as Fox and Noir shared a look.</p><p>“Who’s this Mishima?” Noir asked, Fox nodding in agreement. “Is he also a Phantom Thief?”<br/><br/>“He’s an NPC don’t worry bout it!” Oracle smiled, shaking her head as Joker and Queen sat down with their group. “An NPC can’t do much anyway, they don’t have the code for it!”<br/><br/>“Dude stop speaking <em>witch</em>, I have no idea what you’re even sayin’” Skull groaned, Joker’s cough causing them all to quiet down.</p><p>“Mishima is the one who runs our Phansite, Noir,” He started to explain, pulling out his phone again as Mona climbed onto his lap. “He used to be abused by Kamoshida, that one volleyball coach? He helps out and sends us some requests to help change little people’s hearts and stuff,” Noir nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Oh I get it!” She smiled, Fox nodding.</p><p>“I remember him now, he had a shadow didn’t he?” Noir looked over in shock. “Didn’t you get that sorted out Joker?”</p><p>“Well….sort of…” Joker groaned, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the Mementos Navigation app. “We talked a bit, I told him off, and it seemed like it was okay…” Queen groaned.</p><p>“You just <em>talked</em> to him?! You were all bravo about going alone and all you did was talk?”<br/><br/>“It was pretty one sided from what I heard,” Mona confessed, Joker playfully hitting his ear. “Hey!”</p><p>“Well I’d love to see the shadow!” Noir smiled, bouncing in her seat as she smiled brightly at the rest of the Thieves. “After all, if we are to change my father’s heart, I will certainly need the practice!” Skull hummed, blinking.</p><p>“Yeah I guess that’s true, we should change a few hearts before we tackle Okumura’s,” He agreed, the group then turning to Joker.</p><p>“Well, here’s the issue,” Joker sighed, standing and stretching to get his blood moving again. “We talked, right? And he seems normal…but I haven’t seen any indication of a change of heart,” Queen and Panther frowned as Fox put a hand to his chin.</p><p>“So, either he hasn’t had a change of heart yet, or it didn’t work,” Fox mused, the others in various states of shock or thinking.</p><p>“What’s the issue?” Oracle asked, sitting upside down in the plastic seats. “We can just find Nishima’s shadow and change his heart <em>right</em> way,” She grinned at Joker, who just shrugged.</p><p>“I guess, but either way we don’t have any Mementos requests— he hasn’t sent me any we can tackle yet,” Oracle groaned.</p><p>“Then why are we here?!” She whined, Joker and the others laughing.</p><p>“Because we’re having fun?” Mona mewed.</p><p>“And doing good for the world!” Noir laughed.</p><p>“Let’s go Thieves!” Joker smiled, Oracle jumping on his back with a cheerful yell. “We got shadows to defeat!”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored the part of his mind that asked what happens if they don't find Mishima's shadow.</p><p>That could wait.</p><hr/><p>Yu was beyond worried, he was almost terrified. Entering his apartment with Youske, Yukiko, and Chie, he expected to find either Yuuki in his room or with Kotone in the living room. The two adults made it an unspoken rule that Yuuki wouldn’t be allowed to be alone in the apartment for too long.</p><p><em>Especially</em> when Yu found a box of articles about Adachi hidden under Yuuki’s bed, lumped together with volleyball pamphlets and a small utility knife.</p><p>So when Youske all but raced Chie to the couch (and nearly broke it trying to vault over it), and when Yukiko excused herself to the bathroom and passed the bedroom without a polite greeting to any teen that might be inside, Yu started to panic.</p><p>“Hey Partner!” Youske called out, pulling Yu out of his head and to the living room. “Little Yu Yu left Yu a note!” The grey haired adult rolled his eyes at the joke and took the paper from Youske’s hands, quickly reading over the note and trying to push his fear down.</p><p>“To Yu or Mom, I’m heading out to see Shiho at the Hospital. I’ll bring her some of the food you made, she liked it last time. Be home soon, Yuuki,” Yu read aloud, getting calmer at every letter.</p><p>“Chie found it on the fridge, while she was getting <em>snacks</em>,” Youske teased, earning a sharp punch to his shoulder.</p><p>“Shut it!” Chie frowned as Yukiko walked back to the group.</p><p>“Guys please, Yuuki is trying to sleep,” Her gentle words made Yu frown as he looked up from the note.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s home?” He asked as he walked past his friends, making his way to Yuuki’s bedroom and knocking.</p><p>“He’s <em>sleeping</em>,” Yukiko reminded him, taking Youske’s spot on the couch when the other male joined Yu as they opened Yuuki’s door.</p><p> </p><p>Yu immediately started to analyze the scene in front of him, using all the skills both Ryotaro and Naoto drilled into him.</p><p> </p><p>The lights were off and the curtains drawn, the only source of light coming from the doorway he and Youske blocked. There were papers littered on the floor that Youske started to tidy up, a habit he picked up from when he helped look after Nanako. Yuuki’s laptop was on his desk, charging and shut down next to some textbooks and school leaflets. His backpack was sitting next to the doorway— looking <em>wet</em> of all things—and his school bag was on the ground next to it, empty. There were clothes tossed towards the closet…and…</p><p>Yu’s vision honed in on the small blue plastic bag lying at the edge of the bed that he <em>knew</em> was from the Takemi Clinic without the logo staring him in the face. He snapped his fingers to get Youske’s attention, but the other adult just stood up without a word. He set down the papers he gathered onto Yuuki’s desk before quietly making his way back to his partner at the doorway.</p><p>“Dude, those papers were <em>not </em>school related…I…those were about <em>Adachi</em>…” Yu managed to control his expression at the words, nodding before quietly making his way over to Yuuki’s bed. The teen was curled up in his bed as usual, quietly sleeping as Yu moved the blankets away from his face to allow him to breathe properly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki developed that habit long before Kotone and Yu took him in. His poor mother often lost sleep just watching Yuuki any time he slept, terrified he’d suffocate himself with the way he wrapped the blankets around his face and neck. Yu didn’t want to tell her it was just another symptom of his home life, that the little boy got used to sleeping soundly in blankets wrapped tightly around his body only due to his homicidal father.</p><p> </p><p>Yu gently ran a finger down Yuuki’s cheek, smiling a back at the teen who smiled unconsciously at the comforting motion. He fixed the blankets, pausing at the bright blue blanket with water patterns before he walked back to Youske, gently shutting the door and looking at his partner with a serious stare.</p><p>“…he went to the clinic. If he <em>did </em>go to the hospital, that means that whatever happened to him happened after that. Something he didn’t want anyone to know about, so he went there,”</p><p>“Did you see anything wrong? Like any injuries?”</p><p>“Yeah, his shoulder was bleeding…not enough to stain but enough to peak through the shirt,” Yu frowned, Youske leaning against the hallway wall and shaking his head.</p><p>“Should we tell the group? I mean, I love the little guy and all, but if he’s…well…you don’t think…?”<br/><br/>“I’ll have quick chat with Teddie tonight, but let’s keep it between us for now,” Yu decided, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked towards the living room, the two hearing Chie and Yukiko talking. “I mean, I’ll tell <em>Mom</em> b—”<br/><br/>“Yeah maybe not <em>all</em> the details though,” Youske smiled, “Unless she already knows about your TV hopping adventures?” Yu rolled his eyes, playfully nudging Youske with his shoulder.</p><p>“You mean <em>our</em> TV hopping adventures?” He teased back as the two walked to their friends.</p><p>“Hey, I <em>glided</em> though those TVs!”<br/><br/>“I don’t know what you two are talking about, but I know Youske is wrong!”<br/><br/>“Hey! Chie <em>don’t</em> do this to me!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Yuuki frowned at the app on his home screen, wondering what to do with the pesky thing that refused to go away. He wasn’t sure if it was a virus, but at the same time it would explain why he couldn’t delete the app from his phone. He couldn’t even trace it to see where it came from, and a quick search proved to be useless—no one else on the internet was talking about it even if they also had it. He had sent a text to Akira Ren, seeing as he had a sister who was some sort of technological genius, to try and solve the issue, but it seems like the teen was busy with other things.</p><p>More important things.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>More like more important people! Seriously Yuuki, we can handle this ourselves right?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukuyomi was not making things easier.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a result of something going wrong, maybe it was because he never really <em>won</em>, but Yuuki’s persona followed him like a ghost; he would see the shadow when he walked to school, in class, even while eating dinner and surrounded by his family. Yuuki <em>did</em> get some privacy in the bathroom, but even that was interrupted by the shadow’s taunts and jeers. Because surprise!—his shadow spoke to him outside the Midnight Channel as well.</p><p>Yuuki wonders if he should talk to Teddie about this.</p><p>“<em>Do that and the bear will blabber to Narukami and things will be all over for us,</em>”</p><p><br/>Okay his stupid shadow had a point.</p><p>Yuuki sighed, putting his phone away while pulling the notes he was supposed to be taking closer to him, trying to ignore the fact that his shadow was casually leaning against the wall of his classroom while his teacher droned on and on around him. Ann was taking notes, probably excited to get the day done with so she could visit Shiho; Iida was finishing up his lunch behind a few notebooks, most likely too busy watching videos to eat again; and Akira Ren…</p><p> </p><p>Akira Ren was on his phone, one hand spinning a pen while the other navigated his phone with ease.</p><p>“<em>So he has time for others and not us hmm?”</em> Tsukuyomi sneered, Yuuki looking down at his notes and reviewing quietly. “<em>Wonder if he actually cares?”</em></p><p>“He’s probably busy, he is the…you, you know,” Yuuki muttered, frowning as the two girls near him giggled about something. It was hard to remember that Tsukuyomi could hear his thoughts, he didn’t need to speak aloud.</p><p>“<em>We can always give him something to work on,” </em>Tsukuyomi mused, his lack of a face doing nothing to hide the grin in his voice. “<em>I say we stir up some trouble, that will get the little Phantom Thief’s attention. Want to extort some kids? Wasn’t there a stalker who needed to be taken care of? We could…help give her some…motivation</em>” Yuuki sighed, the bell ringing and hopefully marking an end to this discussion. He quickly wrote down the assignments his teacher was trying to give out as the class erupted into friendly chats before he shoved his notebooks away, attempting to locate his pencil case to hide his pens and erasers.</p><p>“<em>No need to hurry! I’m sure that we can find some other people to harm if we can’t find that stalker girl!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mishima,”His shadow’s voice did little to surprise him, but Akira Ren’s did.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-yes?!” Mishima jumped and spun around, looking the other teen in the eye as he paused in his motions. The Leader of the Phantom Thieves looked at Mishima, his grey eyes betraying nothing before he tilted his head and looked away.</p><p>“I haven’t seen your text yet, but I won’t be free to hang out for a good while. We’ll be busy, you know doing what I’m sure, so don’t bother texting me about hanging out okay? Oh, and just focus on the website; while we won’t be able to do any requests any time soon, just get some queued up for us for when we are free, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Yuuki was expecting, this wasn’t it. Although Tsukuyomi’s cold and harsh laughter was par for the course.</p><p> </p><p>“R…right! Got it! Sorry about that, you guys are probably too busy to spend some time with me huh? Don’t worry! I’ll be sure to keep the Phansite running and getting those requests all lined up!” Akira Ren nodded, tapping on his phone for a bit before shoving the device in his pocket.</p><p>“Thanks, you’re the best,” He walked off, waving to Mishima over his shoulder as he joined Ann Takamaki at the door to their classroom. Mishima caught a glimpse of blonde hair before the door closed as the teens left.</p><p>“<em>So, that was awfully rude! After everything we do, he doesn’t even look at our texts?” </em>Tsukuyomi leered at Yuuki, grinning as the teen quietly and slowly put his school supplies away. “<em>Here’s a fun fact, the little Wild Card just deleted your message without opening it, he wasn’t going to give you a second glance!” </em>The laughter that followed was hallow at best, but Yuuki simply smiled at his shadow before he walked out of the classroom himself, waving to his one friend before walking downstairs.</p><p>“That’s fine,” Yuuki decided, mostly to himself as he and Tsukuyomi walked out the school gates and towards Shibuya. “You know why?”<br/><br/>“<em>Because we’re going to turn him over to the police? Because we’re going to extort him and his friends for betraying out trust? Because we are going to turn his sense of right and justice on it's head and prove that it doesn't belong in our world??” </em>Yuuki rolled his eyes, finding himself standing in front of the station in no time, Shibuya’s busy streets behind him and the train station’s crowded stalls in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we can do this ourselves!” Yuuki decided, standing in a secluded area before he opened the blood red app. Fear no longer gripped him when he saw the black eye staring at him, instead he was filled with determination and grit. "Let's see what this app is all about,"</p><p> </p><p>The world around the two slowed to a crawl, Yuuki blinking as his vision became overcome with swirls of black and red circles. A familiar feeling of weightlessness and distortion surround him as he slowly entered Mementos.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mementos time guys! Finally, four chapters later, we finally see some "Phantom Thief Mishima" Content. Although, not exactly. I promise we will see how Yuuki and his Persona fight in the next chapter, and what that means for the Phantom Thieves. And be prepared for more P4 characters! Especially the main 4(5 if we include Teddie)!</p><p>EvilFlower left a comment on Chapter 2 that reminded me that, duh, Yu was part of an investigation team and therefore Yuuki has to be careful with hiding his shadow activities from him. Especially after Kamoshida had Yu and Kotone watching him like a hawk, ensuring that he's not being abused or hurt anymore. So, shout out to EvilFlower!! Time for the Investigation Team to do some sleuthing! There were some things left unsolved for the P4 gang, and that will have some consequences here(evil laughter).</p><p>(Also I feel bad cause Akira Ren sounds so mean in this fic but I mean like he can be really mean to Yuuki in the cannon so idk I think I mostly feel bad for Yuuki lol)</p><p>Hope you guys like this so far! Also, please feel free to let me know if I need to add more Trigger warnings before each chapter, I don't have triggers like these and I want to make sure you all stay safe while enjoying my Mishima is the best love fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Dive into Mementos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuuki and Tsukuyomi's first trip to Mementos! Mostly focused on explaining the mechanics surrounding Yuuki and his shadow specifically, as well as some plot fun with Okumura!<br/>Plot divergence as well? I don't know exactly how the Thieves find out about Okumura's death, so I may have done things differently here. In fact, starting here is where we start seeing major plot divergence.</p><p> </p><p>Trigger Warning for reference of death and mentions of abuse(very minor).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuki blinked, standing in what seemed to be a subway entrance bathed in red and black. He spared a glance at his phone, the app displaying a text message before it slowly faded to display some map.</p><p>“Welcome to Mementos..?” Sighing, Yuuki resigned himself to being confused and simply looked around, shoving his hands into his uniform pockets. Tsukuyomi was surprisingly quiet as Yuuki examined the tills in front of him and the elevators behind him.</p><p>Only way to go is to go forward, Yuuki figured it would be a good start.</p><p>Walking to the tills, Yuuki realized he had to crawl over the gates since they were still and immobile. Once he crossed the threshold, Yuuki’s head swam a bit and he needed a moment to pause.</p><p> </p><p>When he stood and blinked, Tsukuyomi was howling in laughter.</p><p>“<em>What are you </em><b><em>wearing</em></b><em>?! You look like such a </em><b><em>loser</em></b><em>!”</em> Yuuki frowned, confused before he examined his outfit.</p><p>His <em>new </em>outfit.</p><p>While he entered the subway wearing his normal uniform, Yuuki was now wearing a outfit similar to what he wore when he entered the Midnight Channel: A black coat similar to Yu’s uniform was draped over a white button up, although the top was now decorated with a bright red bow. Looking at his legs, Yuuki noticed that he traded his normal pants for solid black slacks with bright red shoes to match the bow on his front. The pants were held up by a cream colored belt with holster and there was another strap running diagonal across his chest and attached to his belt.</p><p>A bit weird, but also a bit cool. There was a solid weight to one side of the belt where a gun was holstered, and there was another solid weight on his back as if he was carrying something on his back.</p><p>“I think it looks <em>cool</em>,” Yuuki huffed as Tsukuyomi continued to laugh. He didn’t see his Persona when he looked around, although it was hard to see anything through the mask he wore.</p><p>It rested on his face like a pair of glasses, but most of his face was covered by the circular mask. It didn’t feel like anything was painted on the mask, but if he was careful Yuuki could feel little bumps and ridges littered around.</p><p>“What does it look like?” Yuuki made the mistake of asking Tsukuyomi.</p><p>“<em>The mask looks normal, just a black circle over your face. BUT THE REST OF YOU LOOKS LIKE THE PLAYBOY BUNNY!!</em>” Yuuki blinked in confusion before he realized he was wearing some headband with rabbit ears attached.</p><p>“Okay okay that’s enough,” Yuuki groaned, although he found he couldn’t remove the headband.</p><p>“<em>Aww come on it looks cute! Plus it matches your little tail!” </em>Tsukuyomi teased just as Yuuki noticed the bunny tail attached to the end of his coat. He fought down the resulting blush.</p><p>“Where are we anyway…the app said ‘Mementos’ but this place has the same feeling as the Midnight Channel…” Thankfully, Tsukuyomi took the bait and stopped laughing at Yuuki’s outfit long enough to explain…and long enough for Yuuki to stop blushing.</p><p>“<em>This place is fundamentally the same as the Midnight Channel that Izanami made, but this is part of the public’s collective unconscious,</em>” Yuuki could only keep up with a few of his shadow’s words before he interrupted.</p><p>“Who…who is Izanami?” Tsukuyomi huffed.</p><p>“<em>Don’t worry about it for now, just know that this place is fundamentally the same as the Midnight Channel, especially now that that place is boring and clean</em>,” Yuuki sighed, walking down the stairs leading deeper into the subway station.</p><p>“So…this place holds shadows and the true shadows of people then. So in theory, we could find someone’s specific distortion and help reveal their true forms?” Yuuki looked around him, not finding any signs of movement</p><p>“<em>This place functions differently,</em>” Tsukuyomi sighed, manifesting his voice next to Yuuki’s ear. “<em>Instead of specific distortions appearing within this place, they appear in separate dimensions that is disconnected yet still a part of the collective unconscious. This place we are in now functions as smaller parts of that larger distortion, for those whose desires are not as distorted</em>,” Yuuki hummed, turning around as he walked deeper into the subways.</p><p>“So…we can help those distortions here, like Yu and them did in the Midnight Channel,” Yuuki smiled, starting to jog as he explored the abandoned subways. “That’s great!! We can help people like Yu and Yosuke and them all!” Tsukuyomi laughed bitterly.</p><p>“<em>Sure, maybe </em><b><em>I</em></b><em> can defeat shadows! But you’re just too weak as you are now,</em>” Yuuki rolled his eyes, turning a corner with ease.</p><p>“I can fight shadows! I’m not that wea-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karma was never Yuuki’s friend. No matter how much he gave and sacrificed for his father’s sins, he would still get punished with loneliness and emptiness. No matter how much he tried to save and shield the other players from Kamoshida, Karma still helped Shiho jump.</p><p>Karma, and maybe some spite, caused Yuuki to run face first into a shadow as he rounded a corner in the collective unconscious.</p><p>“<em>Well, you wanted to fight shadows, right?”</em> Tsukuyomi teased as the shadow let out a screech, turning to face Yuuki as the area around him distorted. “<em>Let’s see you fight this one! I hope you’ll do better than you did against me!”</em></p><p>“Me and my big mouth…” Yuuki muttered as the shadow took the form of some slime or sludge with red glowing eyes. He took a half step back, looking for some sort of weapon to use.</p><p>“<em>Your back!</em>” Yuuki reached for the solid weight hanging on his back and pulled it to the front in defense, blinking as a wooden mallet was the thing defending him from the sludge’s first attack.</p><p>“Okay okay, uh it’s just like a sword,” Yuuki muttered, jumping out of the way of another attack before he lunged forward to connect the bat to the creature. It took some damage, and Yuuki winced as a counter attack managed to hit his arm. A few hits later and the shadow screeched again, slinking away and dropping some coins as it did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…did I do it?” Yuuki asked, blinking before picking up the coins.</p><p>“<em>Well, aside from being the worst fight I’ve ever seen, I suppose you won,”</em> Yuuki frowned.</p><p>“You didn’t even help!”</p><p>“<em>I <strong>couldn’t</strong>! You didn’t summon me!”</em></p><p>“Huh, good point,” Yuuki sighed, pocketing the coins before he continued on—wandering deeper into Mementos. “I don’t even know how though. Do I just, sort of,” Yuuki thrust a hand out, jumping as he spread his legs and posed like some sort of cartoon. “PERSONA!” He had about three solid moments of silence before Tsukuyomi started laughing his butt off. Yuuki fought away some blush as he ducked his head, scratching his wrist as he frowned at his shoes.</p><p>“<em>Okay fine, I’ll give you this hint,”</em> Tsukuyomi snickered, causing Yuuki to roll his eyes. He could’ve saved everyone some embarrassment. “<em>Go to the next safe area and I’ll show you,</em>” Yuuki nodded, jogging deeper and avoiding <em>some</em> fights as he did so. Another shadow forced him to fight, this time some sort of Pixie who got three hits before dashing off and leaving some more coins.</p><p>“Okay, are we safe..?” He sighed, looking around at the train landing. He wandered toward the wall, where empty fixtures hung for posters. He frowned, examining his mask.</p><p> </p><p>It <em>was</em> a circle mask resting over his eyes and nose. And it looked like he was right, there were some small bumps and craters littering the surface, as well as a black tear drop under one eye.</p><p>“It’s a moon,” Yuuki realized as Tsukuyomi started to speak again.</p><p>“<em>See how there’s a white crescent over about half?”</em> Yuuki nodded as his shadow continued. “<em>It used to be plain black, but after taking those hits—that you </em><b><em>could’ve</em></b><em> avoided if you were stronger hint hint—it started to take over.</em>”</p><p>“So…you’re saying that once my mask is white, I can summon you? So, when the moon is full?” Yuuki frowned and took a few steps back, fully examining his outfit through the foggy reflection before realization hit. “That means you only want to help me once I get hurt!” Tsukuyomi laughed.</p><p>“<em>Maybe,”</em> The shadow teased, and Yuuki wondered if there was some sick part of himself that enjoyed the pain. Somewhere, deep inside his mind where the trauma was hidden and his loneliness stole away, there was a part of Adachi that Yuuki couldn’t escape from.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Or maybe his shadow was just naturally mean.</p><hr/><p>Akira Ren sat at the couch, watching the other thieves as they lounged in his room, waiting on Futaba to finish her work. Ann was sitting next to Ryuji, the two of them looking worried but trying to play it off by fiddling on their phones; Haru and Makoto were trying to keep busy by organizing the items that the team takes to Mementos, needles and bandages littering the table; Yusuke…was being Yusuke and sketching down the figure of Ryuji while munching on some snacks; Futaba was lying in Joker’s bed as she typed away on her laptop, muttering to herself every so often.</p><p>“You okay leader?” Akira Ren smiled as Morgana hopped into his lap and curled up, scratching the cat’s chin and nodding.</p><p>“It’s just…a lot to take in…I can't believe we didn't find Mishima's shadow, or any trace of him,” He admitted, breaking the silence as Haru started to shake.</p><p>“What if…what if he’s dead…like, like my…” Makoto gently placed a comforting hand on Haru’s shoulder to calm the girl down.</p><p>“If he’s dead, then it’s not because of us,” Ryuji ground out, setting his phone down and glaring at it. “I mean, <em>we</em> didn’t kill Okumura, right…?”</p><p>“We did <em>exactly</em> what we always do,” Morgana said gently, jumping out of Akira Ren’s lap to comfort the nearly crying Haru. “We didn’t kill his shadow, we convinced him to change his heart by our words alone—that’s what we <em>always</em> do. If Mishima's shadow isn't in Mementos, then he must be experiencing a change of heart,”<br/><br/>“But, but what if?” Haru sobbed, hiding her face in Makoto’s chest as Futaba jumped off the bed with a yell.</p><p>“HAH!” She cried, running over and taking Morgana’s spot in Akira Ren’s lap and shoving her computer in his face. “LOOK!” Akira Ren groaned at the impact before he quickly read what she typed.</p><p>“…I have no idea what this means Futaba,” He deadpanned, earning himself a slight giggle out of the girls. Futaba rolled her eyes and took back her laptop, continuing to type as she explained.</p><p>“Look, didn’t Madarame mention a guy with a black mask?” Yusuke looked up, finally putting down his pencil and focusing solely on his snacks.</p><p>“That’s right, he and Kaneshiro mentioned someone in a black mask lurking in their palaces,” Ryuji blinked, gasping as Futaba nodded and waved her hand.</p><p>“Wait! Do you think that guy kille-“<br/><br/>“Ryuji!” Ann growled, Haru shaking a bit more.</p><p>“No he’s right! There is someone else running around in Palaces, killing shadows and causing mental shutdowns! I found some traces of it the last few times we were in there!” Futaba grinned, unaware of how Haru might feel about mentioning her father’s death.</p><p>Akira Ren had to get her to work on her tact. Well, Yusuke and Ryuji's too.</p><p>“So, someone else, someone else is responsible?” Haru asked quietly, Ann pushing some tissues over to help her clean her face up.</p><p>“I mean, that’s the only explanation that makes sense,” Futaba shrugged as she typed on and on, Akira Ren’s lap slowly getting numb. “Mom’s research was completed long before we came into the picture, with out apps and such. If she was smart enough to find this out on her own—and she <em>is</em>— then maybe someone else with a group trying to continue her research found out as well,”</p><p>“So…what we need to do is start looking for someone in a black mask running around in Palaces and stop them,” Morgana hummed, grinning as Haru composed herself. “That sounds like a plan!”</p><p>“But who will be our next target? I don’t know if anyone else has developed a palace yet,” Yusuke’s words make Akira Ren pause, pulling out his phone and opening his messages.</p><p>“Hold on, Okumura isn’t the only one who had a mental shut down,” He reminded the others, using his free hand to start a counter as the other navigated his phone. “There was Kobayakawa, that train conductor, lots of people who didn’t have warped desires,”<br/><br/>“I’m pretty sure that Principal Kobayakawa had warped desires,” Makoto muttered under her breath as Akira Ren continued.</p><p>“So, where do shadows go when people don’t have palaces?” He asked, finally finding what he was looking for on his phone and sending out a few rapid messages.</p><p>“Mementos!!” Ann, Ryuji and Futaba said in sync, grinning at their leader.</p><p>“So we search all of Mementos for a masked man? Sounds like a lot of work,” Makoto sighed, Morgana mewing in response.</p><p>“I can’t drive for that long! Think of my poor little legs!” Akira Ren frowned, looking though his past messages. “Can’t we narrow things down a <em>bit</em>?”</p><p>“Oh! The Phansite! Mishima is always going on and on about that thing, maybe he has some leads we can follow up on!” Ryuji grinned at his contribution before Akira Ren shook his head.</p><p>“That was what I was thinking, but he hasn’t messaged me in a few days,” Yusuke frowned, tapping a pencil to his cheek.</p><p>“I thought he, what did you say…"annoyed the hell out of you” with his messages?” Akira Ren winced a bit at the wording and avoided Ann’s glare.</p><p>“Yeah uh, well he usually does. He hasn’t sent me any more information about the Phansite,” Ann sighed and shook her head.</p><p>“Maybe he’s busy? With the change of heart and all?”<br/><br/>“Well, I found some names we can use,” Makoto mentioned, the gang looking over to find the older girl already on her phone and jotting names down into a small notebook. “Some stalker case, an abusive boyfriend, and what looks like someone’s cousin stealing,” Ryuji whistled, grinning.</p><p>“Looks like our class prez is already on top of it! Let’s go!” Akira Ren shook his head, the sinking feeling in his stomach forgotten as the group got ready to go to Mementos. He took a moment to pull Haru aside as the rest slowly made their way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay..? We don’t have to go now, and we never go to Mementos unless it’s unanimous,” He gently reminded her, noticing Futaba lingering on the stairs as Haru shook her head and smiled.</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you Akira Ren, but I want to go as well,” Haru’s face grew a bit dark as she clenched her fists. “My father…if he <em>was</em> murdered by the Black Masked man, then I want to confront them,” Akira Ren gently laid a hand over Haru’s, smiling.</p><p>“But, you won’t be alone. The entire group is here for you, in Mementos and in the real world,” His words made the girl smile, both of them jolting as Futaba snuck by and hugged Haru.</p><p>“My, my mom might’ve been killed too, like, like your dad,” She confessed, the two quickly returning the hug as the youngest Phantom Thief hid her tears. “I didn’t wanna, wanna say it, but if she did, then I know how, how you feel,” Akira Ren smiled as the girls comforted each other, waiting in the hug for them to calm down before they joined the others.</p><p> </p><p>They would find the Black Masked killer. Akira Ren would make them pay for what they’ve done.</p><hr/><p>Yu groaned, rubbing a hand over his face as he glared at the work in front of him. He tried to clear his mind by folding some paper cranes, smiling as he remembered trying to teach a younger Yuuki to make them while the two were visiting Inaba for Golden Week.</p><p>If he could just go back to those peaceful days…</p><p>Yu frowned, turning in his chair to look at the calendar hanging on his wall. Yuuki never wanted to, but every few months the three of them would travel to Inaba for the sole purpose of visiting Adachi in jail. The next planned visit would be coming up soon, which meant slowly broaching the topic with Yuuki and insisting as the kid tried over and over to stay and not face the man.</p><p>Yu and Kotone hated forcing Yuuki to do anything, but seeing his father was the one thing that Kotone had put her foot down and forced him to endure. Yu remembered the first few visits where Kotone would carry an unresponsive Yuuki down to the train station and to the visiting cells, where Adachi and Yuuki would sit in near silence for about an hour before visiting time was up.</p><p>(Kotone would cry into her brother’s shoulders for hours after, having broken Yuuki’s trust over and over as she forced him to sit in the same room as the man who abused and abandoned him. Yu would be the one Yuuki would hide behind when it came time for Kotone and Ryotaro to drag him to the prison; Yu would be the one the child ran to when he got back, hiding in his shirt and under his favorite blue blanket; Yu would be the one to promise him over and over that he was safe, that Adachi would never be able to hurt him again.</p><p> </p><p>But while Adachi never hurt Yuuki again, Kamoshida was waiting…)</p><p> </p><p>Yu groaned, standing and forcing himself away from his laptop. He needed to stop now before he got lost in his work, or his mind. He walked past Yuuki’s empty bedroom, frowning a bit as he remembered the conversation they had as the teen had walked off to school.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuki, I’m going to come home early okay?” Yu had gently reminded him, smiling. “Maybe we can go eat dinner together? Where do you want to go?” Yuuki had shuffled on his feet, looking anywhere but his older brother.</p><p>“I’m not sure…but I, um, might be home late…” At Yu’s frown, the teen continued hastily. “I mean! I want to see if my, well, classmates want to, study together!” Yuuki grinned at himself, waving a hand around as he explained. Yu knew he was lying about <em>something, </em>and hoped it was not related to the visit Yuuki made to the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>The clock hanging above the stove told Yu that he had a few hours before he gave up on making dinner to instead try to convince Kotone to allow the three to eat out. Which, considering the trip they had coming up, would be easy enough to do. Preparing some tea just to busy his hands, Yu started to write out a few emails in his head before his phone rang.</p><p>“Narukami,” He answered as he walked back to his room to type those emails out before he lost them. A gruff cough on the other side pulled his attention away for a moment as he smiled.</p><p>“Hey, when are you three coming back again? I lost the dates and Nanako is freaking out,” Ryotaro answered, never one to properly greet others over the phone. Yu could hear Nanako in the background if he strained his hears, smiling as the girl tore up the house looking for the scrap of paper Ryotaro no doubly wrote the important dates on.</p><p>“In about two weeks,” Yu answered, typing up his emails as Ryotaro relayed the information to his daughter. “I will text you if you want, that way you have it on <em>file</em>,” he hinted, getting a groan out of his uncle.</p><p>“You know I’m no good with that, technical sh—stuff,” Yu rolled his eyes as he worked, smiling all the same. “Anyway, this is going to be the first time you visit after the, well, volleyball incident,” Yu’s fingers slipped on his keyboard before he had a chance to pause, sighing a bit as he erased lines of key smash from the important email to his coworker.</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Yu tried not to think too hard about it, or about how hard Yuuki would fight the visit this time. “Any chance Kotone will let us pass?” His uncle’s harsh laughter was his answer as Yu groaned.</p><p>“If she does, then Nanako and I will go to your place and watch the pigs as they fly around your apartment,” Ryotaro joked as Yu tried to finish off the emails he pre-wrote, sitting back in his chair and spinning as he thought.</p><p>“How is Adachi anyway? Did he ever get the news?”<br/><br/>“If he did, he doesn’t seem to care,” Ryotaro said much quieter, making Yu frown.</p><p>“Did you, did you tell Nanako?”<br/><br/>“…No, I didn’t,” Yu sighed a bit as Ryotaro explained further. “Okay, then you and Kotone can tell her what happened, I’m sure <em>that</em> will go well,”<br/><br/>“Better than pretending it never happened,” Yu argued back gently, letting it go before his uncle got frustrated enough to hang up. “Anyway, I’m sure that Youske and the others will remind you when the day gets closer that we’re coming,”</p><p>“I’ll be sure we clean up!” Nanako announced, stealing her father’s phone to continue. “Tell Yu Yu I said hi!” Yu smiled, leaning back and staring up at his ceiling.</p><p>“I will Nana-chan, we’ll see you guys in two weeks,” Yu reminded her before they hung up, letting his hand drop as he sighed and took in the information he was given.</p><p>But he soon got back to work, typing away and sending emails.</p><p>Soon Kotone will come home, ready to relax from work and get some food.</p><p>Soon Yuuki will come home, safe from school and studying and will have some dinner in mind.</p><p>And soon, Yu will gently broach the topic of Adachi once again.</p><hr/><p>Joker groaned, settling back in the Mona Bus with the rest of the Thieves. Once again, a lead from the Phansite turned out to be a dead end; this time Yumeko Mogami was already calmed down and had assured the Thieves that she would stop, without giving anyone time to even say hello.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Skull groaned, slumping in his seat next to Fox. “I thought the Phansite was for people who needed help!”</p><p>“Maybe someone already changed their heart?” Fox asked, not looking up from his sketch as Queen started driving off, Ann directing her to the next Safe Room.</p><p>“Impossible! We’re the only ones who can do that!” Oracle countered.</p><p>“Maybe the Black Mask got them?” Mona spoke up, his voice playing over the bus’ speakers.</p><p>“The Black Mask kills people, not makes them admit they abuse their girlfriends or enjoy licking mailboxes, or whatever else people want a change in heart over,” Skull shot back.</p><p>“Do people really want a change in heart over Mailbox licking…?” Noir asked quietly, Queen sighing a bit as Skull had to explain that, no, no one had asked for that.</p><p> </p><p>…Yet.</p><p>Joker was the first one out of the Bus, stretching his legs as he made his way to the stairs. The rest of the team was slowly getting out, tired of sitting around and tired of getting no answers.</p><p>“HEY!! IF YOU’RE OUT HERE BLACK MASK THEN COME GET SOME!!” Skull yelled, only getting a few swats from the girls in response. Joker was about to suggest a next move when footsteps alerted him, quickly spinning around to face the stairs they came from.</p><p>“Nice one Skull!” Ann ground out, ready to dish out some burns before Joker shushed her, pulling out his knife as the footsteps got louder. The team quickly fell into a fighting formation, a semi circle around their leader as they faced the stairs.</p><p>“I…can’t believe that worked…” Mona muttered as a figure burst up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>And ran into Joker at full speed.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his high proficiency, Joker could do nothing as the two tumbled to the ground, rolling a few feet away from the rest of the group and landing on his back. He groaned, his hands already grabbing the figure’s waist on instinct as he struggled to open his eyes and fight away the dizziness. The figure groaned as well, pushing themselves up on their hands and leaning over Joker’s face. Joker blinked, staring into some (strangely familiar) grey eyes behind a black mask, both blinking in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Oracle broke the stunned silence with a snicker, causing Joker to remember why the team was here.</p><p>“Mind explaining what you’re doing here?” He asked, frowning the best he could from the ground.</p><p>“Uh…trying to get off of you?” The figure, someone Joker guessed male, said back, looking confused behind his mask. “Could you, um, get your hand off of me?” Joker blinked, blushing a bit before he frowned a bit more.</p><p>“Why, so you can escape? I finally found you, and I am <em>not </em>letting you go,” The masked man blushed a bit, turning to his right to glare at something.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know who you are or what you want with me, but I’d like it if you let go of my waist,” The masked man shot back, trying to push away from Joker as the rest of the Thieves got over their shock to turn and give their Leader some back up.</p><p>“Hey! Get off of him!” Skull shouted, and the masked man looked over in surprise.</p><p>“Uh, I’m <em>trying</em>??” He countered, Joker using his legs and hips to roll the two over and instead pin the other to the ground.</p><p>“Okay well stop <em>flirting</em> and get up Joker!” Panther huffed, making Oracle howl in laughter she was trying to suppress. The masked figure blushed, red reaching his ears and tried to pull away, the others helping Joker hold him down so he could stand.</p><p>“I wasn’t flirting,” Joker countered, looking down at their captive. The figure was wearing a circular black mask, which is what drew Joker’s attention first. Then the bunny ears caught his eyes and he couldn’t help the snicker that left his mouth.</p><p>“Not you too,” The guy groaned as Fox poked at the ears. “It’s not like I <em>enjoy</em> wearing them!”</p><p>“Yeah, you seem to enjoy <em>murdering</em> people,” Queen shot back, glaring at the figure and looking intimidating as she cracked her knuckles. The guy had the decency to look scared, struggling to stand as Fox and Skull held him down.</p><p>“Yeah! Admit it!” Mona jumped onto the guys chest and pointed a finger at him…or a paw. “You killed Noir’s father! You’re the one who killed Okumura!”<br/><br/>“Okumura…? Why, no he was poisoned or something right?” Joker frowned, ready to take over and grill the guy when he heard the familiar rattling of chains.</p><p>“Shit not him!” Skull groaned, Panther spinning on her feet to face the stairway where the Masked man appeared from.</p><p>“We haven’t been here that long!” She frowned, Joker noticing that the Masked man got pale.</p><p>“Oh no no no not here!” He cried, ripping his hands out of Fox’s and Skull’s grip with surprising strength and scrambling backwards.</p><p>“HEY!” Skull growled, lunging for him just as the masked man stood and ran off, climbing the opposite stairs and heading towards the surface.</p><p>“After him!” Joker yelled, only pausing as the area became red. He helped Fox up from the ground just in time for the Reaper to appear, their chains rattling as they speed past the Thieves and up the stairs. Joker and Mona blinked in surprise, the rest of the team standing in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…guess that means we’re safe?” Panther spoke up, Queen humming in thought.</p><p>“So, since we just got here that means we’re not the target? So if someone else was running around before us and summoned him, we won’t be in danger right away,”<br/><br/>“He got away though!” Noir reminded the rest of them, running with Oracle after both the Reaper and the masked man as Joker remembered why they were here.</p><p>“After them!” He called again, the rest of the team racing to join the others.</p><hr/><p>“Leave me alone!!” Yuuki sobbed, running as fast as he could from the shadow covered in chains and red, it’s white eye locked onto his back. He jumped to his right to avoid a gunshot as he ran past shadow after shadow, wishing he wasn’t wearing bright red dress shoes as he did so.</p><p>“<em>Just fight it! We can take the thing down no sweat!”</em> Tsukuyomi countered as Yuuki rounded another corner, using the wall to jump over another shadow in his way as the chains grew even louder.</p><p>“Are you INSANE?!” Yuuki cried, sliding under another shadow and narrowly avoiding another shot. “I’d DIE!!”</p><p> </p><p>“GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY FATHER KILLER!” Another voice rang out in Mementos, causing Yuuki to stumble and Tsukuyomi to jolt. A GRENADE of all things appeared at Yuuki’s feet and even Tsukuyomi screeched at the sight. Yuuki decided that the Grim Reaper looking shadow was <em>much </em>more appealing than whoever else was chasing him, and jumped backwards into the Reaper’s arms to avoid the resulting explosion. As the dust settled, even the Reaper appeared to be stunned by the weapon as Yuuki took advantage of the confusion to run even further away from the murderous shadow.</p><p>“Who are they?!” Yuuki asked no-one in particular, sliding past a shadow and turning to kick it towards the Reaper to gain some time. Tsukuyomi simply shrugged as Yuuki made his way to the surface of Mementos.</p><p><em>“I have no idea, perhaps other Persona users?”</em> Yuuki stumbled a bit, stopping in his tracks.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” Tsukuyomi rolled his eyes as Yuuki thought. “So, they can use personas like Yu and Chie…but they also have access here so maybe they have the app? Oh, do you think they can go to the Midnight Channel too? Maybe Teddie knows about them—or better yet we should ask Marg-“</p><p>“<em>LESS THINKING MORE RUNNING!!” </em>Tsukuyomi’s warning came just in time for Yuuki to avoid yet another grenade as one of the Persona users rounded a corner, brown eyes glaring at him.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to fight?” Yuuki couldn’t help but tease as he ran and ducked from another shotgun blast.</p><p>“<em>We can probably take on the Reaper, but I am </em><b><em>not</em></b><em> getting anywhere near that feather capped monster!”</em> Yuuki bounded up the final set of stairs, jumping over the turnstiles and rushing past a blue door that wasn’t there when he entered.</p><p> </p><p>That was…something to think about <em>after</em> he escaped immediate danger.</p><p>Yuuki burst out from Mementos to the busy streets of Shibuya, blinking in surprise at the location before he thought it would be best to continue escaping.</p><p>“<em>Good idea,</em>” Tsukuyomi muttered as Yuuki tried to regulate his breaths as he walked towards the outdoor seating area near the station’s entrance. “<em>I’m going to get a nice <strong>long</strong> look at whoever was throwing those grenades, that way you can avoid them for the <strong>rest</strong> of your life,”</em></p><p>“You really think they’ll be after me for that long?” Yuuki groaned, finding that his clothing reverted back to what he was wearing before he opened the app. He noticed that time didn’t pass too much, like when he visits the Midnight Channel, and frowned at the missed messages he received.</p><p>“What do they even want from me…?” He muttered, scrolling through the string of messages Akira Ren left him with a slight frown.</p><p>“<em>The grenade girl? Maybe your head, she seemed very blood thirsty. Enough to kill you at least, I doubt you'd walk away from her,”</em></p><p>“No not her, though that doesn’t make things less complicated,” Yuuki sighed, thankful that no one in their surroundings paid attention to the lonely student talking to himself in the shade. “I meant Akira Ren and the others. They want me to leave them alone so they can focus, then they spam my phone deman….<em>requesting</em> information about the Phansite,”<br/><br/>“<em>Maybe, just <strong>maybe</strong>, I am right and you’re just a tool that they walk all over and you should teach them respect,” </em>Tsukuyomi’s sneer wasn’t visible to Yuuki, but his voice did plenty.</p><p>“That’s not it…I hope…” Yuuki let his shadow keep lookout for the five (Yuuki guessed it was five, two people holding him down, the one snickering, the girl who chased them, and the leader…but there was a few other voices he heard before he had to run) that tried to attack him in Mementos as he responded to a few messages from Yu and Kotone.</p><p>“<em>Look!” </em>Tsukuyomi finally said, Yuuki carefully looking up from his phone to see Akira Ren and his group emerge from the same place he did, looking either worn out or angry.</p><p>“That’s just Amamiya Kurusu and his…friends?” Yuuki shrugged, noticing how angry Ryuji was getting.</p><p>“<em>Why does he get two names?”</em></p><p>“He actually has four, technically. Last names are Amamiya Kurusu and first names are Akira Ren,”<br/><br/>“<em>Too many names, too much power, he must be taken down,” </em>Yuuki rolled his eyes at Tsukuyomi’s suggestion, instead standing.</p><p>“I mean, he is…familiar with the Leader of the Thieves,” He said carefully, aware that anyone might be listening. “He needs to be strong…wait…do you think…” Yuuki’s thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name.</p><p>“Yuuki!” Kotone smiled, hugging her son despite Yu’s attempts to calm her down. “There you are! You didn’t come home, everything okay?” Despite the shade, Yuuki could see the hidden question in her eyes: ‘What are you doing? Why didn’t you respond to me? Are you in trouble?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you need to be put on watch again? Do I need to call the police?’</p><p>“I’m fine, I just…got side tracked at the hospital,” Yuuki smiled, Yu frowning a bit as he got close enough to hear the conversation.</p><p>“<em>You told him you were studying with friends,” </em>Tsukuyomi reminded his user, Yuuki coughing a bit to buy some time.</p><p>“I visited after a few of my classmates from volleyball had to go home from our study group, and well, you know how Shiho is and all…” Tsukuyomi laughed at Yuuki’s attempts to cover his tracks, Yuuki avoiding his family’s eyes and instead finding himself looking at Akira Ren.</p><p> </p><p>Who was staring at Yuuki with an unreadable expression.</p><p>Yuuki stared back, blinking before waving a bit and focusing back on his family. “Anyway, um, dinner time?” Kotone gave him a look that promised further questioning before Yu ruffled his hair with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starving,” He said as their mother lead them towards the station, placing a hand on Yuuki’s shoulders to guide him through the crowds. “Who’s up for some ramen?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuki could feel Akira Ren’s eyes tracking him as he left the area with his small family, wondering what in the world was going on in the Leader of the Phantom Thieves’ mind.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if he knew something Yuuki didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what that would be.<br/>He also wondered if that had anything to do with the last message he received from Akira Ren.</p><p> </p><p>'Don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you have any questions regarding Yuuki's outfit or weapons so I can clarify them! I drew myself up some pictures of his outfit and tried to describe it the best I could, but if anything I can link them for you guys! (But to clarify, Yuuki's mask is a moon, and it does change depending on certain circumstances. When his shadow is ready to be summoned it is a Full Moon, aka white. When he summons his Persona and immediately after, it is a New Moon, aka black)</p><p>It was fun writing the scene where Yuuki and the Phantom Thieves run into each other! And yes, Yuuki was being chased by the Reaper. PSA don't spend too long in Mementos, this fella will haunt you down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>